Pecador
by Fuyuuyita L'Kiku
Summary: ¿Que es el libre albedrío? Dirk deberá aberiguarlo. [One-Shot][AU] [Fanfic para el concurso #2 del Sburb Session- AP13 ]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me perteneces, todos le pertenecen al troll Andrew Hussie. Además hay un par de ideas base de Supernatural cuyo creador es Eric Kripke

Nota: pese a eso, nada tiene que ver con SuperNatural, por sea caso.

Este fanfic fue hecho para el cumpleaños de John Egbert, el personaje que me tocó es Dirk Strider, pecado la Soberbia. Desde mi punto de vista el es así ya de por si, pero bueno ojala y haya podido escenificarla bien.

* * *

 **"Pecador"**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace algunos años un ángel de los de más bajas clases hizo algo nunca antes visto para aquellos en el cielo. Se dice que dicho ángel, de ojos azules como el cielo, encontró el amor dentro del mundo terrenal, algo extraño para ustedes, ya que supone no deberían ser capaces de sentir. Pero aun peor, se cuenta que este ángel, se ganó algo que los seres humanos llaman libre albedrio, con el que no dudo dos veces y tomo la decisión de quedarse con la persona que se enamoró, un joven rubio. No sabes si las leyendas son ciertas o no, pero lo cierto es que crees que todo esto son puras patrañas.

== Tu nombre es Dirk Strider y llevas una cierta cantidad de tiempo en el lugar, eres un guardián de los ejércitos angelicales y los segadores de almas. No estas entre las castas más altas, pero tampoco entre las más bajas, podría decirse que eras un intermedio.

Pero un intermedio extrañamente curioso, que se apegaba a lo que podía observar.

¿Alguna vez han escuchado que los ángeles tienen contacto con Dios? ¡Pues bien!, no es tan cierto, el señor solía presentárseles antes con mayor constancia, de momento eso ya no sucede. Supone es un hombre ocupado, pero por la cantidad de tiempo que no lo han visto podrías decir que hace que rato que inclusive ustedes, los ángeles dudan de su existencia. Y tu particularmente que eras un ángel bastante inteligente habías ido un poco más adelante, te habías cuestionado acerca de la existencia de aquellos que estaban a tu alrededor, eso incluía a ángeles de menores castas, demonios y claro los seres humanos.

Las conclusiones a las que llegaste eran bastante corrientes y obvias para cualquier ángel que hubiera estado observando a los seres humanos y a los demonios. Ambos, eran solo eran un mal resultado de lo que Dios quiso para este mundo. Solo hace de ver, lo que estos dos seres han creado con sus propias manos, que solo los lleva a la destrucción entre ellos mismos. Pese a que los seres humanos tienen la conciencia y el razonamiento para evitarlo, continúan errando. Y es por esa misma razón, por la que no puedes creer en la leyenda, famosa entre ustedes. Te parecía muy gracioso y poco probable que eso se diera en la vida real, ya que ninguno de los seres celestiales debería querer envolverse con esa clase de criaturas. Inclusive creías que el que llegase a hacerlo debería pagar con su vida.

Ustedes, muchos de los ángeles de mayores castas, a veces se tomaban la libertad de dar los castigos a los seres humanos o a los ángeles que hayan irrumpido con el orden que Dios les dio. Claro, no todos estaban de acuerdo, pero todos ustedes estaban bajo el mandado de la llamada revolución de Uriel. Que con el paso de los años iba ganando más y más fuerza.

"Hoy se reunirá el equipo de la revolución"

Fue lo último que escuchaste temprano, y ahora allí estaban, en una de las partes más alejadas del cielo. No es como si es que estuvieran solos, pero definitivamente pocos iban a esa zona debido a lo peligrosa que era. Si no tenías cuidado, podías caer en el abismo, y nunca más serías tú mismo.

Poco a poco, la gente se aglomeraba, tu solo mirabas, hasta el momento en el que la sección por fin comenzó. Y comenzaron a hablar, y hablar acerca de las cosas que se habían hecho en los últimos tiempos y las nuevas órdenes de Uriel.

— ¡Uriel nos dice que deberíamos tomar nuevas riendas! —Dice la persona que preside la sesión. — ¡Debemos estar cansados de todo esto! ¡Dios no los quisiera a los hombres así! —Ninguna es palabra nueva, siendo ese el caso, reviras tu cabeza un poco aburrido. — ¡Necesitamos un nuevo plan!

— ¡Si un nuevo plan! —Gritan los ángeles en coro, y cuchichean un poco hasta que el mentor los calla de nuevo.

—Ya Uriel se encargó de formar una idea mientras habla con sus hermanos a ver cuáles serían las partes a favor y en contra nuestra—Tu alzas una de tus cejas—Nos propone lo siguiente: Usar a los mismos seres humanos para acabar con ellos mismos.

Estabas extrañado, no era esa la manera en la que operaban los demonios. Muchos se dieron cuenta de ello, y rápidamente hicieron las preguntas respectivas. Aunque estaba claro, que estos ángeles no cambiarían de opinión, aunque había un punto zafado en todo este plan. Allí es en donde entraste tú mismo, siempre cuidabas de los tuyos, así que te pronunciaste. —No podemos sacrificar legiones enteras de ángeles para eso. —Les dices. —Los seres humanos no tienen la capacidad de sentirnos, pero los demonios si, y si planeamos cualquier cosa, no ganaremos nada si nos toca pelear allí abajo.

Muchos asienten, el moderador, lo hace también. — ¡Si por eso mismo, no enviaríamos a todos si no a unos pocos! Tienen una sola misión buscar personas suficientemente inteligentes que sean lo suficientemente ingenuas y creyentes para ayudarnos. ¿Voluntarios?

Y alzaste la mano.

* * *

No fue difícil infiltrarte, los humanos eran simples bastaba con que uses su ropa y un poco de sus jergas y pasarías por desapercibido, escogieron una persona, esa criatura era de las pocas criaturas inteligentes en la tierra, o al menos con esa capacidad. Su nombre era Roxy Lalonde. Al principio ni si quiera te dabas el permiso de hablarle, pero conforme pasaban los días, y ella se daba cuenta de tu presencia allí, tu eventualmente comenzaste a hablarle.

Y era extraño, eso sin duda alguna.

—Te has vuelto mucho más conversador Dirk, ¿Sabías eso?

Tu negaste con la cabeza, realmente no te dabas cuenta de esos cambios en tu persona.

—Aunque sabes que, me alegra saber que sea así, en un principio no pensé sinceramente que no podríamos ser amigos.

Tú parpadeaste un par de veces, tras las gafas que llevabas puesto desde que bajaste al mundo de los mortales.

— ¿Amigos?

Le preguntaste, y ella sonrió con cierta tristeza.

— ¿No me consideras así? —Preguntó ella, no sabías que responder, en el mundo angelical las cosas no funcionaban así, todos formaban parte de una comunidad pero no creías que alguno de ellos entrará en el concepto de amigos que tenían en la tierra.

—No confió en nadie lo suficiente para darle ese privilegio. —Respondiste tras pensarlo un poco, ella alzó la mirada, y luego vino a darte un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.

—Pero eso no lo decides tu tontín, eso lo decide la persona que se te acerca y si eventualmente te abres, las cosas funcionan así, eres su amigo. — Una vez te quedaste anonadado, pero no lo hacías notar, no eras esa clase de ser.

—Supongo—Le dices, ella solo sonríe mucho más feliz que hace un rato, definitivamente los sentimientos humanos no es algo que entiendas muy bien, peor aún las relaciones humanas, y no estás dispuesto a eso, la verdad, nunca habías necesitado de nadie para nada. Siempre habías sido solo tú y tu espíritu guerrero, nada más. Aunque a esa persona parecía no importarle tu opinión, ya que eventualmente se alzó de su puesto y te dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

A veces ella era un dolor de cabeza, no puedes decir que seas feliz cuando las personas son estúpidamente necias, pero el momento en el que le comentaste quien eras y por qué habías venido, no quiso creerte, al menos no al inicio, pero conforme pasaban los días, y se hacía más evidente tu falta de humanidad (a causa de los instintos que los humanos poseían y ustedes no), tuvo que aceptarlo, pero ya no te veía de la misma manera.

O más bien, te veía con esa mirada dolida de aquella tarde que dijiste que no eras su amigo, aun no sabías la razón, pero si no te la quería decir, no podías hacer nada. Un poco raro, pero eventualmente luego del paso de los días, comenzaste a preocuparte de ella, de lo que hacía, lo que no hacía, pero iba más allá del hecho de vigilarla, comenzaste a pensar realmente en ella como una amiga, aunque nunca se lo dijiste, sin embargo, esa mirada que te lanza últimamente de una manera u otra, te molesta, crea en ti algunas cosas que antes no habías sentido.

Pese a eso, no habías olvidado tu misión y las cosas que tenías que arreglar con ella, las harías más adelante, sin embargo, lo harías a tu manera, porque siempre las cosas las hacías así. Ese era tu mayor virtud y también tu mayor defecto.

* * *

— ¿Roxy? , ¿Aceptarás mi propuesta?

Ella se encontraba en un sillón con un vaso de alcohol en la mano.

— ¿Qué más puedo hacer? — Dijo ella con cierto tono sarcástico

—Es un favor de tu parte ¿no es así?

Aquellas palabras sonaron como cuchillas, pero no replicaste nada, esperabas a que ella acabase.

—Aunque aún tengo muchas dudas Dork—Ella te llamaba así, a veces, como cariño, pero ahora mismo no sabías si iba con esa intención

—Aunque aún tengo dudas querido y si quieres que te ayude debes decirme ¿qué planeas hacer con lo que sea que quieres que haga? Así que dejémonos de juegos y dime, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer si construyo lo que me pediste?

—No tengo el permitido para decírtelo.

Ella te miró algo fastidiada.

—No habrá construcción si es que no me dices para que eeeeees— Levanta la botella y luego ríe por unos momentos, pero esas risas poco a poco van tomando otro tono, creías y pensabas que eran lágrimas, sonaban a eso, pero dentro de tu vida jamás habías visto unas de cerca. Para los ángeles aquel acto tan humano era algo que era digno de admirar, era lo único que los había salvado de destruirse.

—Solo te puedo decir que no es bueno para los seres humanos.

Ella se ahogó con un vaso de alcohol, era la primera vez que la veías tan mal. — ¿Y que gano yo?

Pregunto ella.

Tú no respondiste, el silencio era la respuesta más dura que podrías darle. Ella solo era una pieza, en un tablero lleno de peones que lo único que harían es conducir a los ángeles a su gloria.

Ella dejó el vaso sobre la mesa. No parecía que quisiera caminar hacia a ti, pero así lo hizo, y no importa lo mucho que quisiste huir, no pudiste, ella te dio un beso, uno en la boca, no habían pasado nunca las cosas así, te sobresaltaste, pero por la expresión que llevaba, supiste que eso que acababa de hacer, no era lo mejor, ni para ella ni para ti, era como una despedida. Aunque estuvieran cerca, estabas seguro de que su relación no iba a ser la misma.

Pasaron meses antes de que Roxy pudiera construir algo impresionante, para una persona de aproximadamente unos 24 años, había hecho algo que muchas personas no lo lograrían ni si quiera practicando el resto de su vida. El arma, era un rifle, pero a diferencia de los normales y a diferencia de las armas del cielo, esta tenía una característica especial, estaba diseñada para que sin importar el contenido ni la estructura de las balas, esas soporten el golpe. Las balas que había construido Roxy para el arma eran variadas, iban desde armas químicas hasta balas comunes y corrientes, todas letales.

Una vez que estuvo lista, ella solo llegó a la sala y asentó lo que habías venido a buscar en la mesa. Te miró y se marchó de regreso a su cuarto, habían pasado meses y no vivían la misma situación que un tiempo atrás a duras penas se hablaban. Pero todo estaba listo ahora tu solo cogiste el artefacto, y te marchaste por el mismo camino por el que llegaste.

Siempre habías sido así, te habías interpuesto ante cualquier cosa o cualquier persona o ser para cumplir tus objetivos, era parte de tu personalidad y no te importaba si es que tenías que pasar por encima de algunos, de una manera u otro solo querías mover las cuerdas al unísono de tus pensamientos. Y para eso, tenías que hacer sacrificios, sacrificios que a veces iban incluso más allá de tu propio bienestar, pero definitivamente este valía la pena ¿No es así? O al menos eso es lo que tenías que convencerte para no arrepentirte de todas las decisiones que tomabas. A la final lo importante era sobresalir, una vez que lo logres, cualquier cosa era más sencillo. Aunque claro, aquellas cosas eran de una manera u otras mentiras tuyas, te facilitaban la vida para tomar ciertas decisiones.

* * *

Aunque claro, te hubiera gustado que ese pensamiento durará por mucho, lo cierto es que no fue así, fue fácil darte cuenta que las cosas no salieron bien cuando le dieron el arma a una gran nación con un gobierno vengativo. Y si bien, lograron su objetivo de hacer que los seres humanos pelearan unos con otros por intereses políticos, tierras y demás. Hay cosas que no pudieron hacer, y era exterminarlos por completo. Dios no se los permitía.

Es gracioso pero nadie te advierte que si es que haces ese tipo de cosas, hay algo que en los ángeles también nace y a eso se le denomina, libre albedrío y según las decisiones que han tomado también comienzan a ser juzgados, el primero en caer no fue nada más y nada menos que su comandante al mando. Y poco a poco fue cayendo su congregación. Tú sabías que un día el padre de todos ustedes los encontraría. Había algo que te decía que así sucederían las cosas.

Lo más gracioso de todo esto es que, te habías quedado solo, aquella comunidad de ángeles que solía mandar por sobre ti, aunque solo en parte ya no estaba. No tenías a nadie, y fue solo el recordar un poco como se sentía estar con alguien más que caíste en cuenta de tu equivocación. Nunca habías sido de los que se arrepienten, pero esta vez que te acordaste de esa persona que te ayudo y de quien te aprovechaste, no pudiste evitar sentir, aunque no fuese común entre los de su clase, una punzada en el pecho.

¿Qué habías hecho?

Simple, lo sabías, había sido a causa del orgullo y la arrogancia que habías llegado tan lejos. No es fácil darse cuenta pero esa persona a la que tuviste en la tierra era algo más, que un simio evolucionado.

Pensaste un poco antes de volver, pensaste un poco en cómo hacerlo, pero no se te ocurrió mejor idea que simplemente aparecer, a la final sería quizás la última vez que la verías.

—Roxyyyyyyyyyyyy—Llamaste a su casa, pero no había nadie que respondiese, así que entraste sin más. No solías darte esas libertades, pero lo ameritaba, y tras buscarla en las habitaciones con cierta desesperación, la encontraste.

Era diferente a lo que había sido cuando la dejaste, se había vuelto más fuerte, podías sentirlo, mientras que estabas seguro que ella sentía lo débil que estabas ahora mismo.

Alzaste tu mano para llamar su atención y ella con cierta sorpresa se acercó a tu figura, y lo primero que hizo es soltarte una cachetada, no importa, sabías que te lo merecías. Aunque casi de inmediato, se abalanzó a darte un abrazo.

—Las cosas salieron mal Roxy—Ella asintió—lo he visto, tengo una televisión sabes.

—Moriré pronto. —Ella volvió a asentir. —Ambos sabíamos que eso pasaría.

Tú asentiste, algo te decía que ella había pensado en eso antes, quizás antes de que pudieras darte cuenta. — ¿Te equivocaste a la final no es así?

Te dijo, y tú la miraste con cierta cara de seriedad, sabías que era verdad, pero no lo aceptarías públicamente.

— ¿Y ahora que mi pequeño amigo? Vienes a despedirte y nada más.

Asientes.

—No te lo permito.

Te dice, tu quedas un poco confundido, es la primera vez que ella te habla así.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer? — Preguntas.

—Hacer lo que tú nunca pudiste. Cuidar de ti.

Tú te quedas en silencio, y vuelves a asentir.

Aún crees que ella no podrá sola, y necesitará de tu ayuda, sin embargo, sabes que si sales de aquí, estarás por tu cuenta y tampoco quieres eso. No de nuevo, y por un largo tiempo. Cierras los ojos y esperas no errar de nuevo, a la final sabes que no hay nada peor que quedar encerrado en soledad solo a causa de las malas decisiones que tomes. Era claro, habías crecido, aunque quizás no de la mejor de las maneras, te había tocado aprender a las malas, desde la amargura. Aunque claro, no habías cambiado mucho, seguías siendo la mismo ser soberbio, orgulloso, que aun quería hacer lo que quería en el momento en el que quería, y que se creía mucho más que muchos de su misma especie, y especies inferiores, sin embargo, lo que había cambiado en ti, es como supiste usar eso, para alguien más. O bueno, o al menos, estabas dispuesto a eso. Básicamente y por tus decisiones estabas dispuesto a ser un pecador.

* * *

Bueno básicamente esta sería la segunda parte de un fanfic que no he escrito, además lo dejo con un final abierto, ya que el tiempo se acaba y pues no hay más tiempo para escribir, quizás si me animo más adelante haga otro one shot para acabarlo, pero: ¿Que creen que debería pasar con Dirk luego? ¿Moriría o no?


End file.
